


A Tale Of Spilt Blood And Family

by Robin1103



Series: A tale of spilt blood and family (sanders sides serial killer au) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Blackmail, Character Death, Dark!Patton, Gangs, Guns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, M/M, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin1103/pseuds/Robin1103
Summary: The Sides are killers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own.

Logan sighs, settling into a small chair by the lit fireplace. He knows that he won’t sleep tonight so he may as well be comfortable.

He also knows that the future doesn’t look good, no matter how hopeful Patton is, or how smart Virgil tries to be or how loyal  
Roman is, things weren’t looking up.

Their lives were ones governed by caution and fear, filled with risk and factors that he can’t control, despite his best efforts to do so. The violence is also troubling to him, not that that bothers him as much as it used to. He knows that violence has become usual, almost humane to him by now. He wonders if he will watch the others grow as cold as he has, it still bothers Roman sometimes.

He is unhappy with their quality of life and even more so with their constant struggles.

They have a house, that they used when they weren’t out tracking or travelling, it was not that big, they made it their own. It was good enough for the four of them to live in, but he wanted something more. Something calmer, less risk filled, with Patton and the others by his side, he couldn’t let them go, not after everything. He had loved and lost and fought for them. They are his family. Patton, especially, is his world and he knows that sometimes he is too cold to everyone else but it is his armor. This way of living does not suit him, he had managed to adapt but he did not belong not really. 

At first he did it for Patton, then he did it to fuel his own curiosity, but now? He’s not quite sure why anymore. The constant need for awareness was draining. The constant fear of capture, as well as the fear that one of them may die, was playing with his mind. Logan doesn’t deny that they could stop killing at the very least.. that they could end this without rotting away whilst locked up. Or even worse, one of them ending up dead, but what would they do? The thought of going back to normal..was unappealing to him and no doubt it was something similar to the others.

He finds no answers as he stares into the flickering fire, mind only going over the same hopeless choices. In an attempt to soothe and distract his mind, he looks back, far back, to the very beginning.

Logan settles in for a long night and prepares himself for a busy cluttered mind after all two long years would be under the spotlight of his scrutiny.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back to the beginning, where Logam started and how he came to be a killer. 
> 
> He did it all for Patton.

Logan looks back, to the night his and Patton’s lives changed for good.  
\--  
Logan grumbled to himself as he sat on the couch in their front room, the Tv was on, blaring in the background purely in an attempt to distract himself.. not that it worked. Oh how Logan hated this, the constant waiting and the fear that settled within him. He hated how every creek of their house made his heart rate speed up, every noise made him jump. Despite knowing he was safe in his home, he was on edge, though he was like this every time Patton went out. mainly fearing for patton rather than himself. As he stared at the coloured Tv screen, a small curious part of him wondered what would happen should Patton be caught.. He frowned, annoyed with himself and hastily forced the thoughts away. it was past 2am.. He was tired, if he didn’t know that his worry would keep him from sleeping he would be in bed, it was like this every time Patton went out to kill, Logan hardly or never slept those nights, so he would stay up waiting for Patton to come home. His lover was a skilled person, honestly it scared him sometimes just how capable Patton was but.. It didn’t take a genius to know that even the most skilled were caught, it took only one slip up to ruin everything.

He tensed as another heavier creak sounded, even over the noise of the Tv, he was about to dismiss it as another stray gust of wind making the wood of the house creak but then he heard a flurry of cursing and.. what sounded like keys jingling?.. It could only be Patton, after all he was the only other person who had keys. Logan jumped up from the couch, relief spreading through him. Patton was back..

He stepped towards the doorway of the living room and in came Patton, flushed and panting with wild eyes he was clearly panicked and… drenched in blood, Logan’s relief vanished, his stomach flipped and fear gripped him. “What.. Patton what the fuck?!” Logan couldn’t help but yell. His stomach was churning with fear and shock as outrage started burning within him. What the hell had Patton been doing?!

Patton licked his lips and smiled weakly, pain in his eyes. “We.. we gotta go Lo.. i’m so sorry.” His voice was enough to make Logan’s heart clench, questions bubbled up inside of him but Patton stopped him as his mouth opened. “Logan, not now.. please, just get your things.” Logan shook his head, disbelief adding to the already confusing mess of emotions present within him. “We can’t just leave!

Patton looked worn out and Logan felt guilt nagging at him for adding to his stress but he couldn’t stop, he needed to know. “What? Patton? What aren’t you telling me?” Patton’s eyes begged him to drop it but logan stood stubborn. Patton let out a sigh, his still panicked eyes skirted over to the window, as he started to explain, almost tripping over his words. “I was almost caught.. I got reckless, didn’t research enough, turns out the guy I was trying to kill had cameras and security alarms. I triggered an alarm and in my panic I tried to kill him but only succeeded in injuring him.. hence the blood” Logan’s face grew more ashen and morphed into a fearful expression , his hands trembled almost as much as his mind ran wild. 

He took a breath, his exhale sounded noisy in the otherwise silent room. Patton looked so close to breaking, What that would entail Logan didn’t want to know. so he moved, walking closer to Patton, he searched desperately for solutions, any or all would do but, he found none. With that now evident he felt calm and slightly uncomfortable acceptance wash over him. Patton needed him. His heart ached as Patton looked helplessly at him, he may be a killer but he was also human.. fear did affect him. Logan took Patton’s hands, their rough and trembling fingers interlocking as Patton’s mouth opened then closed. No sound came out.. Logan wanted to reassure him but didn’t know what to do. Patton, hearing Logan’s silence, whispered a plea again.. “Please.. Lo. Please I can’t stay and you need to come with me. I can’t… I can’t be without you..” Logan squeezed Patton’s hand.. any shred of resolve he had before was now gone. Patton needed him, so he would go. He nodded his assent before he found his voice.

“We..we can go.. Okay? Let’s go..” his voice hardly trembled and another emotion was added to his growing collection, sick pride. Patton nodded, blinked before he pressed closer to Logan, clearly needing reassurance and hope. And even though Logan wasn’t sure he could provide he folded Patton against his chest, ignoring the sticky blood smearing between them. Patton relaxed against Logan’s chest, Logan’s arms secure around him as they stood there together, in their soon to be ex home.. Locked together in an accepting hopeless embrace. They would go

Patton calmed down, the reality of their situation sinking in.. they were going to be leaving. slowly his trembling stopped and they separated. Logan spoke, already planning what they could do, he kept his voice quiet, unsure why but not wanting to disturb anything, he was being foolish, he knew that but it was a comfort almost, one thing he could control. “We need to pack.” His heart was beating far too fast and his chest was tight, even as he started to calm fully. 

Patton nodded in agreement. They moved to the bedroom and started to pack, folding clothes and grabbing necessities as the night crept on.

Logan wanted to ask questions but was loathe to make Patton emotional again. Their silence weighed on them, they had packed everything they could.” We can’t leave now.. it’s almost three in the morning and that’ll be suspicious.” Patton’s voice startled him, he was right of course.. no matter how much Logan wanted to flee immediately they couldn’t. Logan swallowed and tried to smile. 

“You’re right.. you should take a shower. We can sleep then leave.” 

Patton did that, bloodied clothes being shoved into a plastic bag when he was finished. 

As they both crawled into bed, arms being wrapped around each other, they realised they were tired. And while they didn’t like it, this was a plan at least, one they could follow.   
They slept fitfully and left in the morning. As they drove Logan thought.. he wouldn’t admit it but now that the adrenaline of his fear had worn off, he was beginning to regret this decision. He shoved it away and looked at Patton.. love blossomed within him and he damned himself.. Time would only tell if he was correct in his regret.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they find and take in Virgil. 
> 
> Tw: child abuse. Killing.

Logan shrugged off his coat and placed it on his chair, there were no hooks in this hotel room so it would have to do. 

They’d stayed here longer than they usually stopped at one place and he felt it was time to move.. after all, they are killers and Logan wasn’t going to risk them being caught, no matter how minuscule the risk is. Their delayed departure had been due to Virgil. Particularly Patton wanting to find out more about Virgil. 

Vigil was a man they’d run into a week ago, Almost immediately Patton had taken a liking to him, Logan suspected it was due to his age and his seemingly timid nature. 

Virgil had been wondering the streets at an ungodly hour. The man had shyly smiled at Patton after being waved at by him, of course Patton took that as an opportunity to talk to Virgil. He was polite though quiet, answering Patton with downcast eyes and only glancing up at them a few times throughout the entire conversation.

They’d found out Virgil suffered from insomnia, that was why he was out so late the walks seemed to help him. Though Logan was slightly suspicious at how much Virgil had fidgeted as he told them, he let it go. The kid was none of his business... except Patton seemed interested in him. How curious.

Later Patton confided in him that he saw potential in Virgil, Logan had just sighed. This was just going to be another one of Patton’s interests in people that would fade or end badly. like so many times before Logan would indulge him for a while, it would be dealt with should anything go wrong. 

After they’d met Patton had tracked Virgil back to house, it was a safety precaution of theirs after an incident a few months back had almost cost them hugely.

Logan collapsed onto the bed and curled up to Patton, sighing quietly. For now he could rest, they had a long drive ahead of them. 

He was just slipping into a doze as a knock sounded at the door, he groaned as Patton moved to answer it. Now was not the time. He cracked open an eye as the door was opened, before hastily scrambling up and towards the door as he heard Patton gasp loudly.

He was expecting something bad but not this.. not Virgil. He cast an eye over the shivering teen at their door, frowning deeply as he sees the black eyes forming and how hunched over Virgil was. 

“Virgil?” Patton whispered; stunned to see the teen at their door in this state. “W-who did that to you?”

Logan quickly nudged Patton out of the way and opened the door wider, beckoning Virgil in. “Come in Virgil. It’s cold and you are injured.” Virgil looked reluctant and scared but the wind behind him howled and he shivered heavily. “O-okay..” Virgil stammered and stepped inside.

Now that he could see Virgil fully, Logans concern only grew, the blood seeping through the back of Virgil’s grey t-shirt was visible. Patton made an indistinguishable noise and rushed for a first aid kit.

Virgil swayed on his feet slightly “please sit down Virgil.. you also need to take your T-shirt off. You are bleeding quite substantially” 

The man nodded and carefully sat down, wincing before peeling his T-shirt off. Logan cursed at sight of Virgil’s back feeling bad as Virgil flinched, it looked awful. Blood trickling out of open wounds and skin shredded. Bruises forming over each line of broken skin. “Oh my-“ he cut himself off, feeling anger bubbling up within him. 

Patton came back with the medical supplies they had, blanching at Virgil’s back before setting his jaw determinedly. Patton got permission from Virgil to start tending to his back and Logan couldn’t watch anymore, every flinch of Virgil’s fuelling his anger. He spun on his heel and marched towards the door, needing air and to clear his head. Virgil’s parents would pay for this.

— A few hours later—

After Virgil had been treated and bandaged they’d headed to his parents house, the teen was back at their hotel room sleeping. His back would be a problem for a long time while it and he recovered but they would support him. 

It’d been decided that Virgil would live and travel with them, his parents abused him and he had no friends, he saw no point in staying in this rotten town. 

Before they set off, they had this to deal with, they’d lied to Virgil and told him they were going out for supplies so could be no longer than two hours which was a shame because both Logan and Patton would’ve liked to take the time to ensure they truly suffered, but a time limit was a time limit. They worked with what they had.

It had been pathetically easy to break into the home, cheap locks proving little resistance against them. After closing the door as much as they could with the broken lock, They crept upstairs to the master bedroom, hearing loud snoring echoing down the hallway as they approached the door.

The two of slipped inside and saw Virgil’s mother and father sound asleep. Logan sighed they would have to slit throats and be done, cleaning up would take up most of their time. Patton took his knife out of his boot and Logan did the same, each of them going to one parent before pressing the cool metal to their throats and slitting them with a hard quick movement. 

Blood flowed out of them both, soaking them their clothes, and the bed covers in a wave of red. Some dripped onto the floor.

Almost immediately, the dying parents woke up, the Father’s body thrashing wildly as the mother gurgled loudly. Logan watched on impassive as they passed on. It was done.

Virgil was free.


End file.
